CONTROLKurtofsky
by Lori Mereel
Summary: Kurt takes back his control from dave.
1. Chapter 1

**Glee is owned by fox. I own nothing.**

!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

Kurt cursed for running late on his shopping. He wanted to get home and start his moisturizer routine. Most cars in the mall parking lot, were gone. He sighed, It was kind of creepy being out here by himself. But a lease he would notice if someone come up on him. Kurt was park towards the back. He was about 10 feet away from his car and had just pulled his keys out when he notice the dark shadow, behind him.

Whipping around Kurt was startled to have his former bully towering over him. He was so shock he didn't responded in time when the large Jock reach out and took Kurt's keys. Falling a few steps back and startled. Coming out of the shock Kurt blurted, "What the hell are you doing?"

Kurt could see the grim look of determination in the larger boys eyes. Kurt was afraid of what the answer to his question would be. What was the other boy going to do, he was shivering. Was Karofsky going to carry out his threat? Was he going to kill him?

"we need to talk" the other boy said.

"I don't want to talk, I told you stay away from me." kurt courage started to seep in. "give me my keys back." He made a move to take them back. But Karofsky held them up high.

"fine." Kurt reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Before he could start to dail, Karofsky reached with his other hand and grab at the phone. There was a quick struggle before the larger boy had the phone in his hands. stuffing both in his pockets.

"I said we need to talk, and we are going to talk. Then you can have your phone and keys back." Kurt again only saw the grim determination in the boy's eyes.

"What do you want?" Kurt spat.

Dave moved towards the boy. "You're week. You let me bully you." Dave said almost on top of the smaller boy. Pushing the boy lightly in the chest. "I push you, and you do nothing"

"STOP" Kurt yelled.

"You are week." The larger boy repeated Pushing Kurt a little harder. "I will never stop. You will always take it." Another push. "All you do in run. You are a coward. It will never stop"

Karofsky made for a another push but this time Kurt pushed back. Anger filled the smaller boy with rage. He wasn't going to let the other hurt him this time. Not without fighting back. Karofsky gave a nod. "I called you a fag." As he moved for Kurt again. Again Kurt pushed him. "You are Fucking week!" this time Karofsky had yelled it out. Continuing moving towards the smaller boy.

"I said stop." Kurt pushing. karofsky kept coming.

"I slammed you against the lockers" Kurt pushed the bully.

"I throw you in dumpsters, like the trash you are" Kurt pushed harder.

"I throw shit in your face. I defaced you" Kurt throw a punch. Hitting Karofsky in the jaw. The Jock grabbed it for a second. Kurt saw the moment of anger in the boy's face before he continued his on-slot of words. "I terrified you!" Kurt pushed with all his might and the Jock fell back.

"You are worthless," Dave said. From the ground not making move to get up. "I threaten to kill you!" Kurt kicked the larger boy. He heard the larger boy grunt. But he did stop. He kicked and kicked and kicked until the larger boy stopped moving.

"FUCK YOU!" Kurt screamed. While he kick. Releasing all the pain and rage that fueled him. "FUCK YOU !" he screamed again. Taking a deeper breath. When he had notice that Karofsky wasn't moving. Fear filled him. Oh shit had he kill him?

Then a strange thought hit him. Karofsky didn't hit back. He stood there and let the smaller boy hit him relentlessly. He pushed Kurt verbally and physically to fight back. Why? What was the point.

The Jock still didn't move. Fear filled him. He knelt down and reached out to see if he was still breathing. The larger boy was. Thank Gaga. He hadn't killed him.

"Kurt" the other boy said weakly.

Kurt eyes widen, he was still conscious. "What" his voice was choking with sobs. Had he been crying?

"You are not week. You don't deserve abuse." Dave started to cough. "You are strong and proud. You are prefect. I am sorry."

As Karofsky spoke, Kurt tears ran faster. "Why?"

"I made you feel helpless. I needed to give you back control." Dave rolled over to his back face grimace at the pain. He was sure that he had some broken ribs. He was lucky that Kurt just kicked his chest and not his face. He had had worse, he knew he would live.

"Why do you care?" Kurt asked in a small voice.

"Because my mom," Dave swallowed hard. "Because she doesn't have the control. Because he takes it from her." a tear runs down his face. "Because I don't want to be him. Because you shouldn't be like her. Because you could only take true control back from me."

While they were silent while Kurt cried. Not of sorrow. But of freedom and release. Karofsky, had taken the fear that the Jock had forced on him. He had taken it all back. He gave Kurt the will to fight. Kurt had a weight lift off him. he could breath!

When he had finished crying, He helped the larger boy up. He helped the Jock to his car. He drove him to the hospital. He stayed with Karofsky, while he was examined. He listen to the prepared lie that Karofsky had come up with. "I saw that Kurt was cornered by three men. And when I came to his defense, they beat the crap out of me."

He waited with Karofsky while they told the cops the small lie. Unfortunately, the cameras had been smashed in the area of the incident. And there was no evidences other then the boys word. Kurt thought he knew who had smashed the camaras.

He waited until his dad came rushing in. Demanding what had happen, disbelieve that Karofsky had stepped in and saved his son. Until Kurt showed him the wrapped chest, Burt grumpily thank the Jock. He started to lead his son to the door. To take him home. Kurt looked over his shoulders. He saw a brilliant smile on Dave Karofsky's face.

"See you Fancy." The jocks said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"See you Dave." Kurt nodded.

He would have never thought, in just one night that he would have completely forgiven his bully.

Dave thought that pain was worth it.

!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

**So I had this idea buzzing in my head for a while. I plan on it to be a one shot. But since I hate much one shots. I will leave it open for more. If you want me to go on. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So you asked you received. **

**I own nothing. **

!~~~~~~~~~~!

Kurt was at the Coffee Bean, sitting across from Blaine as they talked about how well New directions did at regional's. As Blaine picked about the song Kurt just smiled adding here and there what he liked. He love to spend time with the other singer. He could tell the boy was finally starting to like Kurt. Wondering if it was because Kurt had been preoccupied lately and not paying as much attention to the other boy.

Kurt soon got up and excused himself from the table telling Blaine that he has to run to the men's room. As he walked down the halls of the mall, wandering close to the wall he felt a tug. He gave a little yelp as he was pulled into a secluded alcove, by a large figure in a red Jacket.

"shhh" the gruff voice whispered in his ear as he cornered the smaller boy to the wall. "do you want to draw attention to us?"

Kurt looked up to the beautiful eyes that could belong to only Dave Karofsky. He let a little smile etch his lips. "don't you think it would be more exciting, the chance to be caught." Said the smaller boy as he smacked the larger boys arm. "besides you scared me. What are you doing here?"

"stalking you." Dave gave a wicked grin.

It had been a month since the fight, where Dave had apologized to Kurt. Dave had healed from his attack. A few weeks later Kurt had called Dave, and from there they had hooked up. Keeping their relationship secret. Dave was still in the closet, and No one would like Kurt dating the Jock. It was easier and more fun doing things this way. Stealing small moments with the Jock whenever able.

"you have been teasing me. flirting with the pretty boy." Dave whispered sending a shiver down Kurt spine.

"It wouldn't be teasing you if you wouldn't have been here." The returning a wicked grin of his own. Grabbing the Jocks lettermen Kurt forced a kiss on his Boyfriend. I was long and deep. Kurt knew that Dave liked it when he was forceful. Just like Dave knew how much he like it when Dave was soft and sweet. It somehow worked. Soon two where pressed firmly against each other. Breaking only when Dave growled.

Even if he didn't want to. Kurt had to pull away before he stared something that he couldn't finish. Not while his friend was waiting in the coffee shop. "I can't do this now, you know."

"I know" Dave said breathlessly. Trying to control himself. "I just wanted to remind you who your real boyfriend is."

"like I could forget." Kurt smiled.

"I missed you this week, couldn't wait to be able to see you again." The larger boy keep his head leaned on Kurt's head. "when are you coming back?"

Kurt gave a little laugh. They had this conversation every time they saw each other. "why so you can be caught in the boys bathroom, because we both know that you can't keep your hands off of me." Kurt heard a small purr from the larger boy. It was deep and unique to Dave, and it melted Kurt every time.

Dave kissed him, soft and sweet. It was a strong contrast to the larger boy. Kurt didn't know how much time had passed as he kissed the boy that once came into his nightmares. Leaning into the large boy again. Breathing in the scent, old spice and sweat, It was like a drug.

Dave broke the kiss this time. "I have to see you, can you get away tonight."

"I am sure I can. After I finish with Blaine that is." Kurt saw the flash of jealousy on the jocks face. He loved to rile him up.

"fine, text me okay. I will hang out and make sure you too don't get harassed." Quickly kissing Kurt again. "in the shadows as always." Dave moved away then, leaving the hiding place and melting in with the crowd. The boy was stealthy. Kurt had to smile as he quick ran and cleaned up in the bathroom.

When he got back to Blaine he saw concern on the boys face. "I was starting to worry"

"Oh yeah, sorry. Mercedes have a fashion crisis and had to talk to her for awhile." Kurt was now really good at lying. He knew Mercedes was at her grandmothers spending time with a cousin.

"that is good." Blaine smiled sweetly. Kurt smiled back, he didn't know how he could ever prefer that smile over Dave's. Kurt made a show of being happy because he knew some where Dave was watching. And he was totally safe.

!~~~~~~~~~!

**Don't worry more to come. **


End file.
